


The Investigation

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The niece of Joey Wheeler witnessed her father's killing, and is arrested for the crime. Joey Wheeler believes his niece to be innocent, and after his sister commits "suicide," he wonders why no one else is investigating his sister's death. Seto Kaiba enters the picture after Joey Wheeler begs him to investigate these crimes. Puppyshipping: Joey/Seto. AU. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, WBkids does.

Prologue

Joey Wheeler is a famous for his dueling career. His sister, Serenity is famous for marrying her husband, John Smith, a famous socialite. Why exactly he's famous, Joey didn't really care. He never liked the guy, but his sister is in love with him.

Until two days ago, when he died from a gun shot wound to the head. His niece, Ella, was found at the crime scene. After that the police arrested her for the crime, and almost all of her family believes that she killed her father. She was placed in a school for mentally and criminally insane children, called Ravenwood school for the mentally and criminally insane.

Ella knows that she didn't shoot her father, and that she is innocent. Ironically, most of the people at her school, are innocent of their crimes and don't seem to be crazy. All she knows is that she needs to get out of this place.

Joey Wheeler, knows that his niece is innocent. A week after Ella was placed in the Ravenwood school, Serenity commits "suicide." Now, Joey, would always state that he knew that his sister did not commit suicide. She is (was) generally a happy person. Why would she commit suicide when she was trying to get her daughter out of Ravenwood school.

Something smells fishy to Joey Wheeler. He has to wonder why no one else including the cops notice that his sister was murdered and didn't commit suicide.

He had to go to one person to help him solve these crimes. The one person he loathes and hates on the planet: **Seto Kaiba**.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback :) first puppyshipping fic.


End file.
